


Let's Play a Love Game

by luzlicious (Miss_Marigold), Miss_Marigold



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bill Guarnere is totally the best wing man, First Meetings, Gay Bar, Grinding, Joe Toye in a tight black t-shirt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/luzlicious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marigold/pseuds/Miss_Marigold
Summary: Bathed in the neon light from the club’s entryway, Joe Toye had never been so sure that he was going to kill Bill Guarnere.or, Joe and George meet at a gay bar AU





	

Bathed in the neon light from the club’s entryway, Joe Toye had never been so sure that he was going to kill Bill Guarnere. 

Every other Saturday night, Bill and Joe went down to Lipton’s pub, grabbed a few pints, and watched whatever sport was in season. It was an end of the week tradition, and it worked for them. Well, it _had_ worked for them, until Bill decided that Joe’s bachelor lifestyle was no longer cool and just a bit sad.

Declaring himself to be the most supportive straight best friend ever, Bill had decided to take Joe to the most flamboyant bar he could find, in the hopes of getting his pal laid. Or at the very least _some_ sort of physical contact, because Bill knew Joe sure as hell hadn’t been seeing anyone for at least half a year.

So now Joe and Bill stood in the doorway of Pot Of Gold, a glowing monstrosity that was emitting loud thumping bass onto the street.

“Did I mention we’re not friends anymore? Because we’re not friends anymore.” Joe grumbled as he handed his license to the beefy guy at the entrance of the club.

“You don’t have any other friends, which means you’re stuck with me!” Bill crooned, throwing an arm around Joe’s shoulders, herding him in the direction of the bar. “To continue demonstrating how great of a guy I am, I’ll even buy the first round!”

And well, at least that was something. Maybe if he got Bill drunk quick enough, he’s be able to get them both into a taxi before midnight and put an end to this adventure.

 

 

Standing at the edge of the dance floor and nursing his third beer, Joe made sure to keep his don’t-fuck-with-me face on, which had warded off any potential conversation partners quite well. 

Guarnere had declared that this was his new favorite place once he realized that the DJ was playing primarily mid-2000s throwbacks, and had been buying shots for his new friends for the last thirty minutes. 

Rather than taking away Bill’s credit card for his own good, Joe was inclined to let him spend his money. Maybe that’d teach him a lesson about dragging Joe to places like this. Places that didn’t have any decent beer on tap, and whose specials were only on cocktails that were entirely too colorful for a man like Joe Toye.

The song changed, transitioning into some song he vaguely remembered from college a few years back. Bobbing his head to the music in an attempt to look like less of a sore thumb, Joe let his eyes scan over the crowd.

Maybe it was just Joe getting old, but he felt like the men at these sorts of bars just looked younger and younger. And while a few years back, a younger Joe would have happily taken a barely twenty one year old home, current Joe had no interest. He wasn’t young, and he didn’t want to pretend to be. He wanted somebody who knew what they wanted, and were old enough to know how to ask for it. He wouldn’t find anybody he actually wanted in a place like this.

Taking the last pull from his glass, Joe turned back towards the bar to replace the dead soldier.

Resting his elbows on the polished wood as he waited for the bartender to make his way over, Joe kept his eyes fixed on the empty glass in front of him, rotating it in his hand a few times.

“Now, didn’t anyone ever tell you that elbows on the counter just ain’t polite when in such fine company?” A man pops up, seemingly out of nowhere.

Joe eyed him up; maybe only a couple inches shorter than himself, ruffled brown hair, average build, large mouth. The guy actually looked old enough to drink, so Joe felt like less of a perv eyeing him up. From the grin the man was sporting, it was apparent that he had noticed Joe’s attention.

“George Luz, at your service,” he said, with a twirl of his hand and a tip of the head.

“Joe Toye.” Joe extended his hand, and George grasped it firmly.

“This your first time?” George asked. “You don’t exactly seem comfortable.”

“Back when I was younger, went to some places like this. Not exactly my scene.” Joe shrugged, glancing at George’s near-empty glass. “Let me get you another drink.”

With a smirk, George set his glass on the counter, and leaned slightly towards Joe. “Vodka sour, please and thank you.” He definitely looked the type to get hyped up on hard liqour, Joe thought.

“So what brings you to Pot of Gold, if this isn’t really your scene?” George asked, accepting the new drink from the bartender.

“That guy over there?” He pointed to Bill, who was attempting to dance at the edge of the floor. “My friend decided that I needed to get out and meet a new guy. Think he’s tired of me third-wheeling him and his fiancée everywhere.”

George lips quirked up, and he wiggled his eyebrows playfully. “Well, new guy is here, consider your search over!” He exclaimed, earning a chuckle from Joe.

“Awfully confident, aren’t you?” Joe said as he inched closer towards George.

“No one can resist the Luz charm, it’s been scientifically proven!” The ice cubes in Luz’s drink rattled as he waved his arm in exclamation.

Joe smiled, and he thought that was probably true. The shorter man exuded confidence, and rather than merely existing in the space, it was as if the space wasn’t even animated before George’s presence. No doubt he fielded countless offers all night, that he attracted the attention of whomever he sought out.

“Well, I’d hate to disprove your research. Consider me charmed.”

“That’s the spirit!” George placed his hand on Joe’s shoulder, fingering the edge of his black t-shirt. “Another scientifically proven fact; no one can resist dancing with me.” He glanced up to Joe.

Toye looked down at his shoulder with a smirk. “Now that’s a harder sell. I don’t really dance.” He reached out his free hand to grip Luz’s hip. “I’m pretty comfortable right here.”

The music transitioned into an old Lady Gaga song that Joe’s sister had loved, and judging by the way George perked up, he guessed that George did too. Luz downed the remainder of his drink and extricated himself from Joe’s grasp.

“This is kind of my song. So if you’re not going to dance, I might as well find someone who will.” George bit his lip playfully, looking over his shoulder as he started to move in the direction of the dance floor. Determined not to let this man slip through his fingers, Joe put his drink down before grasping George’s hips with both hands, pulling him backwards against his chest. Luz leaned backwards and moved his hands to cover Joe’s. His head was slightly tilted back, and Joe could see that his eyes had closed.

“Don’t think that I’m letting go of you that easily,” he spoke roughly into George’s ear.

George turned, and grasped one of Joe’s hands in both of his own. “Follow me, then,” he challenged, leading Joe towards the mass of people moving in rhythm. He picked out a spot in the crowd that was surrounded by people, but more tame than the center of the dance floor, where Joe could see some objectively questionable dance moves happening. If it could even be called dancing; at that point, Joe thought, it was dry humping.

Moving his attention back to his partner, Joe returned his grip to Luz’s hips, which he was quickly becoming obsessed with. George looped one arm around the taller man’s neck, letting the other slide to Joe’s back as he started to move his hips. While Joe considered himself a subpar dancer, this was simple enough instruction to follow. Keep his hands on George, and move his body against his. Easily done.

As the music continued, Joe dropped his head to Luz’s neck, placing his hand along the other man’s jaw. Moving upwards, Joe could feel George’s shallow puffs of breath, and he smirked. It was good to know that he hadn’t lost his touch. He moved to George’s ear, breathing into it, before moving his attention towards his partner’s lips. Joe closed the distance between their mouths, surging his body against George’s. Suddenly it felt as though he wasn’t touching enough of Luz’s body, even though they were pressed as close as was considered decent in a dance club.

They broke apart for air, and Luz’s pupils were blown wide. Judging by the pressing hardness Joe felt against his thigh, Guarnere’s plan might end up actually working.

“Want to get out of here?” Joe asked, raising his voice to be heard over the reverberation of the music.

With an eager nod, George grabbed Joe’s hand again, navigating the pair out of the growing congregation. Once they had reached the edge of the dance floor, Joe paused, tugging George back for a moment as he attempted to search out Bill. Might as well let him know that he was dipping out. Unable to find him and unwilling to search, Toye set them moving again, until they were out in the cold night air.

In the cab, their hands clutched together, Joe grudgingly admitted that maybe Bill had OK ideas sometimes. But only sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for tuning in! Struggled a bit writing the dialogue, but just trying to get back into the swing of actually writing out a fic.
> 
> Songs that played in my head as I wrote this fic were Let It Rock by Kevin Rudolf (the song Joe bops his head along to) and LoveGame by Lady Gaga, which inspired this fic and whose lyrics are the title.
> 
> Let me know any feedback, positive or negative! Always looking for a chance to improve!


End file.
